Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device of a vehicle provided with a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine for controlling fuel injections and fuel ignitions.
Description of the Related Art
A four-cycle piston-reciprocating in-cylinder-injection (direct-injection) spark-ignition gasoline internal combustion engine is described in JP 2005-240568 A. This gasoline engine (hereinafter, will be referred to as “the conventional engine”) is configured to inject fuel from a fuel injector into a cylinder in which exhaust valves are closed after an operation of the engine stops (i.e., after a rotation of the engine stops).
Thereby, fuel is prevented from leaking from the fuel injectors into combustion chambers during the stop of the engine operation by decreasing a pressure of fuel supplied to the fuel injectors (i.e., a fuel pressure) to below a predetermined pressure.